summerpocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Pockets Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please see our wiki's policies and guidelines here before contributing! Welcome to the Summer Pockets Wiki! Welcome to the Summer Pockets Wiki! Your online source for all information on the visual novel, Summer Pockets. This wiki already contains number of edits and a total of articles since its creation on March 28, 2018. » Please do be aware that UNMARKED SPOILERS lie within! « Rules & Guidelines • Manual of Style • Articles in Need! • Request for Adminship • Admins Characters News *'(April 25, 2018) Summer Pockets Demo Release!' - An official release for the demo version of the Summer Pockets visual novel has been released on the official website. Source: https://kazamatsuri.org/summer-pockets-demo-now-available/ About "Summer Pockets is set on an isolated, rural and peaceful island on the Seto Inland Sea called Torishirojima, which has a population of about 2,000 people. The protagonist is Hairi Takahara, a young man not native to the island. Hairi grew up in an urban setting, but after an unpleasant incident, he uses the recent death of his grandmother as an excuse to come to the island to take care of her estate sale. Once there, he gets to know four girls who are the focus of the story. They include Shiroha Naruse, who forgot her summer vacation; Ao Sorakado, who is pursuing the legends of the island; Kamome Kushima, a high-class girl looking for a pirate ship; and Tsumugi Wenders, a younger girl trying to find herself." Summer Pockets 「サマーポケッツ」 is an upcoming Japanese visual novel video game developed by Key, a brand of VisualArt's. It will be released on June 29, 2018 for Windows and is rated for all ages. Summer Pockets is Key's 13th game, along with other titles such as Kanon, Air, and Clannad. The story is set on a fictional island on the Seto Inland Sea and follows the life of Hairi Takahara, a young man who uses the recent death of his grandmother as an excuse to escape to the island after an unpleasant incident. Once there, he gets to know four girls who are the focus of the story. The game's concept is by Jun Maeda, who felt that the game needed to make readers cry. Kai was brought in to direct the project, as well as co-write the scenario with Hasama and Yuu Niijima. Maeda decided not to write the scenario due to similarities in themes with Key's visual novel Air, which he primarily wrote. Although Air also features a rural, seaside setting during the summer, the development team aimed for Summer Pockets to have a different feeling to it. Nostalgia and the maternal bond are prominent themes in the game. Na-Ga is the chief artist and character designer, and additional character designs are provided by Tsubasu Izumi and Yūnon Nagayama. The game's soundtrack was composed by Jun Maeda, Shinji Orito, Donmaru, Tomohiro Takeshita and Ryou Mizutsuki. Polls Are you excited for the new key work? Yes! More key is always welcome! Not sure I think I'll pass on this one. Release Date *Summer Pockets will be released June 29, 2018. Featured Media External Links *Official Site (Japanese) Twitter Feed |-|USA=|-|JP= Affiliates If you are interested in affiliating with us, please contact an admin. Category:Browse